GOKU'S JUNKYARD WARS
by LizBethy
Summary: “This junkyard ain’t big enough for the two of us!” Heero called, putting on a Texas accent. “You got that right! Making moves on my girl.” Mamoru responded. Heero smirked and showed his gun in his holster. Mamoru smirked also, and showed a rose in his.
1. Meet the teams! Sailor Senshi vs. Escaf...

  
Ossu minna-san! Here we go! I'm on with Junkyard Wars! YATTA! Do you want to know what happens  
when you watch waaaaaaaay to much Junkyard wars because you are recording a marathon for your older  
brother?? And there will be a tad bit of romance!! (Ohlala! Romance! *Swoons*) There WILL BE  
MAMO-BAKA BASHING AND MILLERNA BASHING!! *Giggles*  
  
I don't own any of the Characters that will appear in this story!! And I changed the rules around for the  
Junkyard wars. There aren't just four people on a team that would be no fun! And Goku and Heero  
host it! To make it more entertaining!   
  
What's this will be out probably tomorrow. I've been waiting for 10 reviews on A Favor from Coronus,  
which STILL HASN'T HAPPENED! SO YOU FAN"S OF WHAT"S THIS READ AFfromC OR YOU"LL  
NEVER GET WHAT"S THIS!! And thanks for all the great ideas chat buddies! (chibi and A-chan,  
and maybe MK-chan)  
  
Goku's Junkyard Wars  
  
A man with Black spiky hair and in an orange gi and a man with brown hair that hung in his prussian blue  
eyes stood in the middle of a huge junkyard. In the background stood two different groups of people  
glaring at each other.  
  
The man with spiky hair turned on his mike and smiled into the camera. "Gooooooooooood day everyone  
! My name is Goku, the host of Junkyards Wars. And today is another action packed day! At the moment,  
we have a few of the Sailor Senshi and a few all the way from GAEA! This is my assistant, Heero! Heero,  
why don't you tell everyone what is going to happen today." Goku turned to Heero. Heero glared at  
Goku.  
  
"…"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"…Mnph…"   
  
Heero, are you all right?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Okay… Well, let's introduce the teams! Heero, go ahead."  
  
"…"  
  
"I'LL DO IT!!" Duo rushed onto the screen and grabbed the mike from Goku. "Today we have King Von,  
Alan, Hitomi, Amano, Merle, Princess Millerna and Dilandau from the planet Gaea!" He gestured to a  
group.  
  
"Where is the fire?? HAAAAHAHAHAHA!" A boy with gray hair cackled.  
  
"Be quiet Dilandau, this is important. And as a knight of Asteria I will not let you make a fool out of us."  
A man with long blonde hair threatened.  
  
Duo shrugged and turned to the next group. "And here is Usagi, Hotaru, Minako, Mamoru, Makoto,  
Haruka and Ami from Tokyo!"  
  
A girl with long blonde hair done up is odangos jumped up and down waving. "Ossu minna! Okassan!  
Otousan! I'm on TV!"   
  
Another blonde also joined in with the waving. "I can't believe I'm on TV!" She squealed.  
  
"Duo, Omae o koroso for stealing my lines." Heero pulled out a gun and aimed it at Duo.  
  
"Hey now Heero! I was just, just, um, BYE!" Duo waved and took off leaping behind a pile of used  
bathtubs.   
  
Goku shrugged and took the mike from Heero. "NOW! On today's exciting action-packed day, we  
are-"  
  
A man with spiky black hair that reached for the sky marched onto the scene. "Kakarotto! I want to  
spar!" He demanded glaring at Goku.  
  
"Ahhh, Vegeta, can't you see I'm hosting my show?" He whined. "Chichi will get mad at me if I leave  
again to go spar!"   
  
"Weakling." Vegeta muttered before marching off the scene.   
  
Goku sighed and scratched his head. "Gomen for the interruption… Today on Junkyard wars, the two  
teams will be building Guymelefs! A type of battle suits used on Gaea! After they are built the two  
teams will fight with them!" Goku turned around to face to two teams. "You will have twelve hours  
to build these Guymelefs. Blue team, you are at the end of the yard." Goku motioned at the Sailor  
Senshi and Mamoru. "And the red team is on that end. Now GO!" The two teams rushed to their  
end of the yards leaving Goku and Heero standing in the middle of the clearing.  
  
Heero turned to Goku. "What are Guymelefs?" He asked.  
  
Goku shrugged. "Beats me. I just host the show and fight when needed." Goku explained.   
  
Heero sighed.  
  
***  
  
The blue team was crowded around their drawling board. Ami was drawing plans for their Guymelef.   
  
"Uh, Ami?" Usagi asked looking at the board confused. "What's a Guymelef?" She asked scratching her  
head.   
  
"Usako, really, don't you know anything?" Mamoru rolled his eyes leaning against an old car.   
  
"Well then Mr. I'm-so-smart, What is a Guymelef?" Usagi asked glaring at her boyfriend.  
  
Mamoru blushed and looked at the floor. "It's, uh, a guy that carries a melef."   
  
"Hoonto?" She shot back rolling her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I haven't the slightest idea what a Guymelef is." Ami told them blushing.  
  
Deafening silence greeted her announcement.   
  
"NANI?!" Minako shouted. "But you are the smartest of us all!"  
  
"Well, I do know that they are battle suits."   
  
"OH! Ooh! I have a suit!" Mamoru grabs his rose and turns into Tuxedo Karmen. "See! We have a suit!"  
He said excitedly jumping up and down.   
  
"You baka! Not that kind of suit!" Usagi shouts and throws an old hubcap at his head. Mamoru crumbles  
to the ground unconscious. "That's much better!" She said happily turning back to the  
group.   
  
"Usagi, I get the feeling you don't like Mamoru to much." Makoto observed.   
  
"OH PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME MARRY HIM!" She cried sinking to the ground.   
  
"Of course you don't Koneko-chan." Haruka replied.  
  
Usagi stopped wailing and looked up at Haruka. "Soo ka?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Really. No one likes him anyways." Hotaru spoke up.   
  
"YATTA!" Usagi cried leaping up.  
  
"how are we going to find out what a Guymelef is?" Minako asked. The senshi looked at each other.   
  
"Let's spy on the Red Team!" Makoto suggested.   
  
"Yeah!" The others chimed in.   
  
"All right, Usagi, Minako, and Haruka, you go and spy on them. Makoto, you throw Mamoru into that  
trash barrel over there, Hotaru, you and I will think up a strategy to beat the Red Team in a fight." Ami  
ordered. The others nodded and scrambled off.   
  
***  
  
Usagi wandered around the junkyard wondering where the Red Team's base was located. She was so  
happy that she didn't have to marry Mamoru. So Chibiusa wouldn't be born. The spore was ungrateful  
anyways towards her.   
  
Heero was also wandering around the Junkyard. Goku had told him to check up on the Blue Team but He  
didn't know where they were located. He paused as he heard someone humming. He peered over a stack  
of used and stained toilets to see Usagi walking around. He took in the sight of her golden hair gleaming  
under the hot sun. Her hair was in two buns that looped twice each loop going to he shoulders, her working  
hair do.   
  
Usagi stopped and looked around. This sure is a big junkyard, she thought to herself. She looked around  
seeing if she could spot Haruka or Minako. She shrugged and continued walking.  
  
"Hey, you." A voice called from behind her. She turned around to see the co-host what's-his-hottie-face.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Where is the blue team located?" He asked, forming what is probably the biggest sentence in his life.   
  
Usagi turned to the way she came. "Uh… Somewhere back there. This place is too big." Usagi complained  
and swatted a fly that landed on her arm.   
  
"…" Heero shrugged.  
  
Usagi and Heero just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Usagi studied Heero's profile. He   
had dark brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes. He was nicely muscled and wore a dark green 'wife beater'   
and dark blue jeans. Heero studied Usagi in her pink tank top and white shorts.  
  
"So… What's your name again?" Usagi asked.  
  
"…"  
  
"My, you are very talkative."   
  
"…"   
  
"Are you still in there?"   
  
"…Hai…"  
  
"Oh my! He spoke! Well, I'm Usagi Tsukino."   
  
"…Heero Yuy."   
  
"AH! I knew you have a name."  
  
"…"  
  
***  
  
Both Haruka and Minako peered over a wall of old rusty things. Minako was in an old car while Haruka   
was peeking between the lids of an old toilet bowl. There were listening to the Red team   
argue.  
  
"It should be like my 'melef!"  
  
"Like hell it will! Escaflowne is much better than your rusty pile of junk!"  
  
"IT SHOULD SHOOT FIRE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"  
  
"It should be like Lord Van's!"  
  
"What is a guymelef?"  
  
"Escaflowne better than my 'melef? I think not! Can you back your words up?"  
  
"Oh no, run everyone, Alan has pulled out of his sword!"  
  
"What is a guymelef?"   
  
"As a knight of Asteria, I will not tolerate you!"  
  
"Ohhh Alan! You tell him!"  
  
"And as a King of Finalia, I'm telling you to get a life!"  
  
"What is a guymelef?"   
  
"You dare insult me? A knight?"  
  
"Don't you mean pimp?"  
  
"BWAHAHAHHAHAAA, HE CALLED YOU A PIMP! BURN HIM! HAHAHA!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"What is a guymelef?"   
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Hitomi broke into Van and Alan's brawl. "Please stop this fighting!"  
  
"Hai, Hitomi is right."  
  
"WHAT IS A GUYMELEF?" Amano yelled trying to get his question answered.  
  
"Do you dare to question a knight?"  
  
"Alan, he just wants to know what a guymelef is."  
  
"Hitomi! You shouldn't talk back to Alan like that."  
  
"Millerna, get a life."  
  
"Why you little, little, ugh!" Millerna bursts into tears and runs away.  
  
"Way to go Hitomi!" Merle congratulated Hitomi.  
  
"Thanks Merle."   
  
"Can I PLEASE KNOW WHAT A GUYMELEF IS??!!" Amano yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
Minako giggled from her rusty car. Haruka was rolling in her toilet bowl with concealed laughter. 'They   
are much worse than the dark moon sisters!' Minako thought to herself as she watched Dilandau try to   
light a hubcap on fire with his mini flame-thrower.  
  
"It is a type of battle suit used on Gaea. You have to have a drag energiz to power them. Some of them   
can fly and Van's can morph into a dragon." Hitomi explained.   
  
"Okay." Amano replied completely lost.  
  
"Where are we going to get a drag energiz?" Merle asked.  
  
"Do you see any dragons around here?" Alan asked.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Well then we go on a hunt!"   
  
"Have you ever killed a dragon Alan?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"We'll leave that up to Van."  
  
"What? Hitomi, how can you let him slay a dragon? He's too young."  
  
"I guess that means She's to young for you! And she is all mine!" Van cried gleefully. He grabbed Hitomi   
and before anyone could speak he kissed her full on the lips. Hitomi kissed back wrapping her arms around   
Van's neck and sighing in content.  
  
"HITOMI!" Amano and Alan yelled at the same time.   
  
"I was supposed to give you your first kiss!"  
  
"I was the one that gave you your first kiss!"  
  
"NANI? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Amano lunged and Alan and strangled him on the ground. Merle   
shrugged and went back to giving herself a bath and Dilandau gave up with the hubcap and was trying   
to light the rusted grill on fire. There was still some charcoal and lighter fluid in it.   
  
BOOM!  
  
The grill went up in smoke causing a mini mushroom cloud. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THE   
FIRE!" Dilandau cried in glee dancing around the flames. Van now had Hitomi on the ground and both   
were completely unaware to their surroundings. Merle screeched and hid behind a wheel barrel while   
Amano and Alan started throwing punches.  
  
Haruka and Minako 'eeped' and ran away figuring they had enough information.  
  
***  
  
Usagi and Heero were now sitting on an old car bench in the back of an old Packard. Usagi was talking   
about anything and everything while Heero listened and plotted to kill this Mamoru character that was   
Usagi's old boyfriend.  
  
Haruka and Minako ran past them not even noticing them since they were in a car. They had heard that   
Millerna girl coming their way and were trying to get as far as possible from the crying   
banshee.   
  
***  
  
Amy and Hotaru sat on two garbage cans eating pizza that they had asked Setsuna to bring them since   
they hadn't a clue on as what to do. Makoto was banging Mamoru over the head with a trash lid. He   
just wouldn't stay unconscious.   
  
Haruka and Minako stumbled back into their area reassuring themselves that they had lost Millerna. They   
glanced at Ami and Hotaru and then at Makoto and Mamoru before shrugging and sitting down next to   
Ami and Hotaru.   
  
"So, what did you find out?" Ami asked wiping some cheese off her chin.  
  
"Well," Minako began, "Millerna likes Alan, Alan likes Hitomi, Amano like's Hitomi, Van like's Hitomi,   
Dilandau is a pyro, Millerna is a nut case, Amano wanted to give Hitomi her first kiss but Alan had already   
done that, and Van and Hitomi are making out! And Merle looks like a cat."   
  
Ami raised her eyebrows. "I meant about the Guymelefs."  
  
"ooooh, why didn't you say so?" Minako asked helping herself to a slice of pizza. Ami rolled her   
eyes.  
  
"Well, we need to slay a dragon to get an energiz." Haruka told Ami.  
  
"A what?" Ami asked puzzled.  
  
"I dunno. I wonder if Emerald had a drag energiz, we dusted her sorry ass." Minako wondered.  
  
Haruka slapped her upside the head. "Watch the language! I don't want Hotaru picking up anything!"  
  
"Haruka-papa, you've said much worse."  
  
"…"  
  
"Hey, where is Usagi?" Ami asked. "You didn't lose are princess now, did you?"   
  
"You mean she's not here? She must be lost in the junkyard. That is typical of Koneko-chan."  
  
"We have to find her!" Ami said starting to panic.  
  
"ARG! WHY WON'T YOU STAY UNCONCIOUS?" Minako screamed before bashing Mamoru over the   
head with an anvil. Mamoru hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. "That's much better!"  
  
***  
  
To Be Continued! bum, bum, bum!  
  
Now, tell me how you think it should end, 'cause I haven't got the FOGGIEST IDEA!!! SO, review!   
  
Oh, I'll give you all a preview of an upcoming fic, it's currently untitled, if you think up a title, tell me!  
  
***  
  
In the woodlands, in a secret place, a secret meeting was being held. All the forest and mountain Fae, and   
even a few fire, water and air Fae came to this meeting.   
  
An ugly little creature, a Fir Diggir was standing on a stump talking to his fellow Fae. Now all Fir Darrig are   
cruel, mean, and ugly, but this particular Fir Darrig was the ugliest, meanest and the cruelest. His ears were   
long and pointy. His mouth was filled with crooked and yellow teeth. his eyes were small and black. His tail   
was long and gnarly. His un-shoed feet were worn and wrinkly. His skin was a sickly color. His beard long   
and rough, an interesting shade of gray.   
  
"Now all my fellow Fae, I propose the best trick in history! In this dimension, destiny is the future! And   
there is a boring dull future! Where the Human's do not believe in us anymore! They'll believe in Neo   
Queen Serenity! A Lunarian! Now, my fellow Fae, do we want to be forgotten because of a Lunarian?"   
He paused.  
  
"NO!" All the Fae cried.  
  
"Well then, I have a plan, the best trick that will ever come! It will take all of us to fulfill it! We won't kill,   
Destiny will just bring her back later. I have a better idea, one that Destiny cannot control! When   
combined, our magik is stronger than Destiny's! And we will be believed in once again!" Cheers echoed   
throughout the forest.   
  
"Now here is what we must do… Merge dimensions!"  
  
***  
  
There's your preview! Now, review review review! And IF YOU EVER WANT TO READ WHAT'S THIS   
AGAIN, REVIEW A FAVOR FROM CORONUS!!! (and if you are at all confused, tell me and I'll clear up   
the Fir Darrig thing)   



	2. Goku wants food, Vegeta still wants to s...

Ossu minna-san!! Yes! I FINALLY got around to getting this thing out! YATTA!! And, YES   
Chibi-chan, I AM getting around to getting What's This? Out. I'm just taking my sweet time!   
Okay? Let me think… I think that's all I needed to say!! Oh yeah, I'd like to thank my imouto!!   
*Hugs* and MK-chan and all my other chat buddies!!   
  
I DO NOT own any the anime's that will appear in this whacked up story!! And I don't own   
Junkyard Wars. I don't own any of the movies that appear either.  
  
Now, on with the story!!  
  
GOKU'S JUNKYARD WARS  
  
Goku scratched his head and looked up at the sky. He then looked down at this watch. Still   
ten and a half hours to go and he was hungry. REALLY hungry. Goku rubbed his stomach and   
sighed leaning back into his chain with an umbrella over it.   
  
"KAKAROTTO! I WANNA SPAR!" Vegeta bellowed behind him.   
  
A startled Goku leaped out of his chair. "Vegeta! Are you trying to give me ANOTHER heart   
attack?" Goku yelled.  
  
"I WANT TO SPAR." He demanded folding his arms across his chest.   
  
"I told you I can't today. Find Piccolo." Goku told him.  
  
"That Namek? He's so weak!" Vegeta cried outraged that someone would even SUGGEST   
sparring with the green being.   
  
"How about Gohan?"  
  
"He's studying and your wife won't let him."  
  
"Umm… How about Goten?"  
  
"To young."  
  
"Master Roshi?"  
  
"To old."  
  
"Tien?"   
  
"With Chalzo."  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
"With some girl."  
  
"Mirai Trunks?"  
  
"In the future."  
  
"Why don't you steal Bulma's time machine and go spar with Trunks? I'm sure he wouldn't   
mind." Goku suggested.  
  
"Why Kakarotto! That's the best idea I've heard from you ever!" Vegeta smirked and took   
off, intent on stealing the time machine.  
  
Goku smiled and sank back into his chair. He sent Heero off to check up on the teams so he   
could catch a nap. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off…GURGLE. Goku moaned and   
clutched his stomach. "I'm so hungry!" Goku complained sitting up. He sighed and looked at   
his surroundings. Toilets, bathtubs, cars, rust, computers, UFO ship, fire truck, trailer house…   
nope. No food. Goku sighed again and stood up. He glanced around to make sure no one was   
around and shot into the air towards the nearest Taco Bell.   
  
@@@  
  
Minako and Makoto were partnered together on the search for Usagi. They trudge through   
rows upon rows of endless junk looking for her. Minako sighed and sat on an old crate marked   
'SPAM'. Makoto leaned against an old truck and shaded her eyes.   
  
"Do you feel like you are in a Labyrinth?" Makoto asked surveying their surroundings.   
  
"Yep. All we need is a hottie Goblin King and a baby brother!" Minako giggled.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked looking at Minako.   
  
"You know, the movie The Labyrinth?"   
  
"Iie."  
  
"C'mon, you HAVE to know of that movie. The one where that girl wishes her baby brother   
away? She goes, 'I wish the goblins would take you away, right now' and poof! The goblins   
take him away…" Makoto stared blankly at her friend.   
  
"Why did you call upon me?" A voice demanded behind them.  
  
Minako turned around to see a man in tights that resembled a certain king.   
  
"OHMIGOSH! You're the Goblin King!" Minako shrieked.   
  
"Yes, I am. Now, why did you call upon me?" He asked glaring his mismatched eyes at the two   
girls.   
  
"We called upon you?" Makoto asked puzzled.  
  
The king nodded. "You said my name."  
  
"Wow." Minako whispered getting hearts in her eyes.  
  
"What little kid do you want me to take?" He asked.  
  
"Uh… Little kid?" Makoto asked getting more confused by the second.   
  
"That's what I do, take kids." He told them rolling his eyes.  
  
"We don't HAVE any kids." Makoto informed him.  
  
"So you called me for nothing?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"Uh… I guess."   
  
"Fools! I will not tolerate this! Just for calling me I will send you to my Labyrinth." He yelled.   
He turned into an owl and flew away.  
  
Makoto blinked. She was on a hillside that looked over a rather large labyrinth. Minako was   
just as shocked. "Whoa." She whispered.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Makoto asked.  
  
@@@  
  
Mamoru groaned and opened his eyes. He stood up and shook his head. "Where did   
everyone go?" He asked groggily. He started walking drunkenly out of the blue   
clearing.   
  
@@@  
  
  
Heero and Usagi were wondering around the Junkyard.   
  
"Why do they have to make this place so big?" Usagi complained.   
  
Heero shrugged.   
  
The two continued walking down the row towards an old World War II airplane. Heero was   
going to climb up to the top and see if he could tell where anyone was.   
  
"Hey, there is that Mamoru guy." Heero called down to Usagi. Usagi groaned. "And he's   
coming this way." He warned as he jumped down landing next to Usagi.   
  
"Doesn't he get the hint that I don't like him?" She whined. Heero shrugged.   
  
"Usako! There you are! I've been- wait a minute, who are you?" Mamoru asked looking at   
Heero.   
  
"…" Heero just glared.   
  
"Wait a minute, you are the co-host! What are you doing with MY Usagi?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Mamoru, how many times do I have tell you, I'M NOW YOURS! I broke up with you!" Usagi   
screeched.   
  
"But, but Usagi, I want to rule the future!" Mamoru whined. Mamoru then turned to Heero   
giving him a sinister glare. "This is all YOUR fault!" He roared.   
  
Mamoru and Heero stood in the middle of the row of garbage. Each ten paces apart.   
  
"This junkyard ain't big enough for the two of us!" Heero called, putting on a Texas   
accent.  
  
"You got that right! Making moves on my girl." Mamoru responded.  
  
"I'm NOT your girl Mamoru!" Usagi yelled. Heero smirked and showed his gun in his holster.   
Mamoru smirked also, and showed a rose in his holster.   
  
"Are you ready, host boy?"  
  
"… Hmn."  
  
Theme from The Good, The Bad and the Ugly plays  
  
Heero's Prussian blue eyes narrowed at Mamoru. Mamoru's glazed blue eyes squinted in   
the sun. Each had their hand inches from their chosen weapon.  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me with a rose?" Heero asked laughing.   
  
"I took out Rubious with a bouquet." He challenged.   
  
"Ouch! A bouquet!" Heero sneered.   
  
Mamoru growled and threw his red rose and Heero. Heero simply shook his head as he   
watched the rose imbed in the ground fifteen feet away. "Was that suppose to hit me?" Heero   
asked amused. Mamoru howled and threw a whole bouquet at Heero. Heero watched them   
fly around him embedding into various objects around him. "Enough with this!" Heero cried   
upholstering his gun and firing one shot at Mamoru. Mamoru keeled over and hit the   
ground.   
  
"YATTA!" Usagi cried leaping onto Heero. "My hero, Heero!" Usagi sighed. Heero just   
smiled. (More like his lip twitched)  
  
@@@  
  
Well, that took a while to get out! But Here it is nonetheless!   
  
Review and I'll do the same for you! ~LizBethy 


End file.
